The Christmas Love Song
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just a nice Ferbnessa holiday one shot inspired by the holiday album to put you in the holiday/shipping spirit. Please R&R.


**I got this idea after listening to the song "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" from the Phineas and Ferb holiday album. The song is sung by the girl who is the voice of Vanessa, and this idea just came to me. Hope you enjoy it, and definitely check the song out. **

"This was a great idea, Ferb!" said Phineas as he sat a bowl of cherry punch on the snack table, "everyone loves a good Christmas party."

The two step brothers looked around the room. The fireside girls were putting up red and green streamers, along with some balloons, paper snowflakes, and the ever so important mistletoe. Bajeet was carrying in both his and Buford's share of the snacks and putting them on the table. Isabella was putting the finishing touches on the Gingerbread mansion (Phineas' idea). Candace and Stacy (who were assigned to be chaperones) were sitting in the back of the room, chating to each other about possible presents and boys. Jeremy was tuning his acoustic guitar so he could play some holiday carols, while Suzy was making paper elf dolls. Everyone seemed in the Christmas spirit, and in a few minutes, the party would begin.

"Everything seems to be running smoothly," Phineas commented. He then looked around. "Though, I wonder, where's Perry? Eh, probably just going to find more Christmas cookies." He then felt someone tap his shoulder. "What is it, Ferb?"

Ferb pointed at his watch. "Oh yeah, the fruitcake is late." Phineas looked at his sign up list, and scrolled down to "Fruitcake bringer". "Well, she should be here in a few minutes."

"Why are we even serving fruitcake, no one really likes it," Bajeet asked.

"It traditional," Phineas stated, smiling.

"Oh, okay then," said Bajeet.

Meanwhile, outside in what would soon be a blizzard, a lone car drove through the snowy roads.

"I can't believe Dad signed me up to go to this party," Vanessa muttered to herself as the windsheild wipers wiped away the snow, only for more to appear in it's place.

Vanessa liked parties, and despite having to have to seperate celebrations because of her parents, she liked the holidays as well. But she didn't like to go to holiday parties. Most of the time, it was just a bunch of kids standing around, eating gingerbread men (which she was unfortunately allergic to) and listening to the ubiquitous carols that seemed to insist on annoying her wherever she went.

She tried to convince her dad to let her skip the party, but he wouldn't have it.

"Come on Vanessa, you like parties," her dad had said, "besides, I already told them you were bring the fruitcake. Who knows, it might be fun."

Yeah right, thought Vanessa as she pulled up to the Danville YMCA, where the party was being held. As soon as she got out of the car, the harsh winds practically blew her off her feet. The snow grabbed onto her long, chestnut hair, and the ice on the sidewalk nearly made her slip. "Of course it had to be, on the coldest, night of the year!" she said as she walked up to the building.

It was warm inside, so Vanessa slipped off her coat and put it on the coat rack. She was wearing her regular, leather clothes, not really wanting to wear anything 'festive'. She followed the sound of "Let it Snow", and found the party room.

The room was filled with kids, who probably couldn't be older than eleven. She couldn't believe it. Her dad signed her, a seventeen year old girl, up for a_ Kids_ Christmas party.

She was disappointed (and angry at her dad), but since she couldn't leave, decided to just go with it. She put the fruitcake Norm had made on the table next to the plate of Gingerbread men and sat down in the chair. There were a few other teenagers there, but none of them looked like they would have anything in common with her, so she just listened to the classic carols, wondering how long this party was going to last.

That is, until a familiar face walked over to her.

"Vanessa?" Vanessa looked up and saw a boy with green hair.

"Ferb?" she asked, smiling, "Hey." Ferb was a nice kid, and had helped her, twice. It was nice to see him again.

The last few notes of the song faded away, and the blonde Fireside girl who was playing the onstage piano walked up to the microphone. "Okay, who'd like to come up and sing next?"

Ferb looked at Vanessa. He didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all. "You think I should go up there and sing?" she asked. Ferb nodded. "I don't really sing Christmas carols, the last time I did was when I was in first grade."

Ferb just looked at her, as if to say, "Why don't you give it a shot?" She sighed. Vanessa didn't really know how he did it, but the green haired British boy had convinced her to go up to the stage.

Reluctantly, Vanessa walked up to the stage. People politely cheered as she went on, everyone except for the chubby boy who was stuffing his face at the snack table. Please don't be Frosty, she thought, or Rudolph, or...

She then heard a few notes being played on a guitar. It wasn't a kids' carol, it was a classic one. One she remembered hearing on the radio when she was little, back before her parents were divorced and before she knew her dad was 'evil'. Listening to the smooth and slow rhythm of the piano, she opened her mouth, and started to sing.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_  
_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_  
_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_  
_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_  
_Helps to make the season bright, yeah_  
_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_  
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

_They know that Santa's on his way_  
_And he's got lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_  
_And every mother's child is gonna spy_  
_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

_And so I'm offerin' this simple phrase_  
_To kids from one to ninety-two_  
_Although it's been said many times, many ways_  
_Merry Christmas to you_

The kids all stopped what they were doing. They were all mesmorized by Vanessa's beautiful voice. Even though she had been reluctant to sing at first, it sounded as if she had been singing this song her whole life. Even the teenagers in the room were impressed. But no one was more impressed than Ferb.

Her voice sent shivers down his spine. It nearly made his knees go weak. And it wasn't just her voice. She looked beautiful up on stage. The small snow crystals in her hair sparkled like diamonds, and it was almost as if she was glowing. He didn't notice anyone else the room.

As for Vanessa, she was actually enjoying herself up on stage. Just then, she heard an electric guitar solo that strangely seemed to fit in with the song. She looked over and saw that Ferb had been on stage with her this whole time. He had an acoustic guitar on the floor next to him, and was playing the electric guitar. She smiled, and started to sing again.

_They know that Santa's on his way_  
_And he's got lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_  
_And every mother's child is gonna spy_  
_To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

_And I'm offering this simple phrase_  
_To kids from one to ninety-two_  
_Although it's been said many times, many ways_  
_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_  
_Merry Christmas to you_  
_You, oh_

Everyone cheered when the song was finished, and just for the fun of it, Vanessa and Ferb both took a bow.

"You were pretty good up there, Ferb," said Vanessa as the two walked off stage, "I didn't know you could play so good." Ferb simply smiled. "And, thanks for making me go up on stage. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was kinda, nice." Ferb gave a thumbs up, and Vanessa smiled.

The brunette then noticed something hanging above her inconspicuously. She looked up, and saw what it was. "Hey look," she said nonchalantly, "Mistletoe."

"Did you know that mistletoe originated from Europe, and wasn't used for decoration until the 18th century?" Ferb asked.

"Actually no, I didn't know that," said Vanessa. She looked closer at him. Was he blushing? She couldn't help but smile at the boy. "But I do know one thing about mistletow: If you're under it with someone, you have to kiss them."

Vanessa then bent down, brushed Ferb's bright green hair out of the way, and kissed him on his forehead. The boy was blushing even more now. "Thanks again," she said.

"Hey Vanessa," Candace called, wanting her to come over and talk to her and her friends about how she got so amazing at singing.

"Hold on a sec," said Vanessa. She then turned back to Ferb. "Merry Christmas, Ferb." She then turned to walk over to the other teenagers.

As the teenage girl walked away, Ferb just simply smiled.

"Merry Christmas Vanessa."

**Hope you all liked it, and please review. BTW, Happy Holidays! :)**


End file.
